Valentine Days
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan Drabble pendek Special for Valentine Days, Happy Reading and RnR Minna! XD


**Valentine Days**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T **

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : NaruHina :D **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Five Drabbles for Valentine Days~**

* * *

**Keep Hiding this Chocholate~**

* * *

Hari ini tepatnya pukul tujuh malam, tanggal tiga belas Februari. Pasti kalian sudah tahu hari apa esoknya, bukan?

**Tek, Tek,** seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sengaja ia ikat pony tail, dengan sedikit keringat di pelipisnya kini tengah menyibukkan diri di dapur. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk membuat sesuatu. Menyibukkan diri membuat sebuah makanan penting untuk besok.

Coklat tentu saja~

Demi membuat makanan manis itu, hari ini gadis indigo bernama Hinata Hyuga itu bahkan sudah menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk pergi berbelanja, termasuk ajakan pulang kekasih pirang yang sangat ia sukai, Uzumaki Naruto, karena Hinata harus membeli bahan untuk membuat coklat tentunya.

Hinata memang sengaja menyembunyikan masalah coklat buatannya, selain karena malu dan tentu saja untuk memberikan kejutan pada Naruto. Dapat ia tebak kalau kekasihnya itu akan lupa sepenuhnya hari apa besok, mengingat Naruto termasuk pemuda yang sedikit malas menghapalkan hari-hari seperti itu, kecuali hari libur tentunya.

Dengan motto yang selalu ia katakan padanya, _"Kalau tanggalnya tidak merah, tidak perlu kuingat Hinata, lagipula kita juga tetap masuk kan~"_

Begitu~

Untuk itulah Hinata sedikit senang memiliki kekasih pelupa seperti Naruto, artinya dia bisa memberikan kejutan coklat ini dengan lancar.

"Hm, lebih baik coklatnya kubentuk seperti apa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Maniknya menatap bingung coklat meleleh dalam panci di hadapannya.

Berpikir akan bentuk apa yang cocok untuk makanan manis itu,

"Ehm~"

**Kring, kring, kring~** suara terlepon berdering menyentakkan pikiran Hinata,

"Hinata, tolong angkat teleponnya!" seruan kecil terdengar dari _Kaasannya _yang tengah sibuk merapikan kamar.

"Iya!"

'Lebih baik kulanjutkan nanti,' batin gadis itu, seraya berjalan pergi menuju ruang tamu.

"Sebentar~" begitu sampai di ruang tamu, tangannya dengan sigap mengambil panggilan itu.

**Krek, **_"Moshi-moshi~" sapanya ramah._

"_Yoo, Hinata~"_

"..."

**Glek,** ludah Hinata seperti tercekat, itu suara Naruto. Kenapa dia bisa menghubunginya malam-malam seperti ini?

_Berusaha menenangkan diri, "A..ah, Naruto-kun, kukira siapa.." ujarnya setengah gugup._

_Terdengar kekehan kecil di seberang sana, "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya langsung._

_Mana mungkin kan dia bilang sedang membuat coklat! "E..eng, se..sedang belajar.." jawab Hinata kecil._

"_Benarkah, bagus kalau begitu. Aku ke sana sekarang ya?!" _

_Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata tercekat, sepertinya dia memberi jawaban yang salah, "Ti..tidak bisa Naruto-kun!" kilahnya cepat._

"_Hee, Kenapa?"_

"_I..itu, Kaasan dan Tousan sedang tidak ada di rumah dan Hanabi menginap di rumah temannya, jadi aku tidak boleh membawa orang ke sini."_

"_Benar?" tanya Naruto lagi._

"_I...iya.." belum selesai Hinata bernapas lega._

"Hinata, itu dari siapa?!" seruan _Kaasannya_ membuat tubuh gadis itu membeku.

'Gawat!'

"_Itu suara Kaasanmu Hinata, kau berbohong padaku?" terdengar nada penekanan dari suara Naruto._

"_E..eh, se..sepertinya mereka baru akan berangkat pergi Naruto-kun!"_

"_Hoo~"_

"Wuaaa, apa ini Nee-chan! aku minta ya!" kini seruan Hanabi membuat Hinata makin terpojok.

"_Aku kenal suara itu Hinata,"_

'Kyaa! Bagaimana ini!'

"_Ha..hanya ilusimu saja Na..Naruto-kun, su..sudah ya, aku lagi sibuk.." Hinata ingin segera menghentikan tingkah adiknya itu, dan menutup panggilan telepon sebelum.._

"_Oke, aku ke rumahmu sekarang." suara Naruto langsung membuat Hinata terdiam kembali._

"_Eh! Ja..jangan!"_

"_Kenapa~"_

"_Ja..jangan hari ini!"_

"_Aku tetap ke sana~"_

"_Jangan!"_

"Nee-chan kuhabiskan ya!"

"Jangan Hanabi!"

"_Kau sedang membuat apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto heran._

"_Bu..bukan apa-apa~"_

"_Oke, aku semakin ingin ke rumahmu~"_

"_Kyaa! Ja..jangan!"_

"Nee-chan!"

Kesabaran Hinata hampir habis mendengar suara teriakan Hanabi dan pertanyaan dari Naruto, sifat OCCnya pun sekarang sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

"Hinata?"

"Ah! Hanabi awas kau menghabiskan coklat buatan Nee-chan, kujamin besok kau tidak akan bisa masuk sekolah. Dan kau Naruto-kun, berhenti bertanya, dan lihat saja besok! _Jaa_!"

**Krek**, telepon tertutup dengan paksa, membiarkan Naruto yang sedikit bengong, meresapi perkataan Hinata.

**...**

Hinata mendesah lega, "Fiuh, sepertinya aku berhasil mengelabui Naruto-kun, hihi~ ayo lanjutkan membuat coklat~" ujar gadis itu senang, tanpa menyadari perkataannya tadi. Sepertinya saking marahnya, Hinata tidak sadar akan ucapannya sendiri.

**...**

**Sedangkan di Rumah Naruto~**

Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai kecil, "Oh, jadi itu alasannya~"

* * *

**Chocolate Gift~**

* * *

Hinata sudah mempersiapkan coklatnya, bersiap memberikan coklat di dalam tasnya pada Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan mendekatinya, hari pun sudah semakin sore dan semua teman-teman di kelasnya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, jadi hanya segelintir orang di sana. Dan bagi Hinata, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk memberikan coklat buatannya.

"Ayo pulang Hinata~" ajak Naruto mendekati kekasih indigonya itu.

"_A..ano_ Naruto-kun.."

"Ya?"

Masih terlihat gugup, "A..aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu." Ucap Hinata, kecil.

"Hoo~ apa?!" terdengar nada antusias di suara Naruto, membuat Hinata senang mendengarnya. Gadis itu menganggu kecil, mengalihkan pandangannya sekarang ke arah tasnya. Mengambil sebuah coklat yang ia simpan di sana tadi pagi.

"..."

"..." tapi saat mencarinya..

"E..eh?!" pekikan kaget terdengar dari suara Hinata, ia terlihat panik.

'Di..dimana coklatku!' batinnya, ketika melihat coklat di tasnya itu sudah hilang entah kemana?!

"Hinata, kau mencari apa?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tu..tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun," tangannya masih gencar mencari coklat itu. tapi..

"Tidak ada.." tetap saja tidak ketemu,

"Hinata.."

"Tu..tunggu sebentar.." maniknya masih berusaha mencari,

"Kau mencari apa?"

"I..itu..aku tidak ada Naruto-kun, coklatku..coklatku.." bisiknya lirih.

"Benda berwarna biru dengan pita kecil di ujungnya?"

"..." sedetik Hinata terdiam, mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi lagi gadis itu langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang lagi.

"Ja..jangan-jangan.."

**Cup,** tiba-tiba coklat yang ada di tasnya itu sekarang berpindah ke tangan Naruto. Atau lebih tepatnya sekarang berada tepat di depan matanya. Bungkus coklat itu menempel di bibirnya, dengan manik yang masih terbuka Hinata bisa melihat jelas kalau Naruto juga tengah menempelkan bibirnya di coklat itu. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"_Arigatou_ untuk coklatnya~" bisik Naruto pelan, dan tanpa mendengar jawaban Hinata lagi.

"E..eh.. tu..tunggu dulu, Naruto sejak kapan coklatku.."

Tangan kekar Naruto menarik coklat yang masih menghalangi jarak keduanya, membuat Hinata yang masih terkaget-kaget tidak bisa menghindar, dan..

"Hinata~" **Cup,** kecupan yang hangat di berikan pemuda itu pada seorang gadis yang sampai sekarang pun masih membeku di tempatnya, wajahnya yang perlahan memerah dan hampir saja membuat jantung Hinata lepas dari tempatnya~

* * *

**Enjoy The Chocolate~**

* * *

"Bagaimana rasanya, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata, manik Lavender gadis itu menatap penuh harap ke arah Naruto yang tengah mencicipi coklat buatan Hinata. Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah taman kecil di dekat rumah Hinata, memilih untuk duduk di sana sebentar, sebelum pulang. Merayakan hari _Valentine_ tentunya.

"Hem~" Naruto terlihat mengunyah-ngunyah coklat itu seraya berpose seperti orang berpikir. Alisnya naik turun, membuat Hinata sedikit geli.

"Jadi?"

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang,"

Perkataan Naruto sukses menurunkan semangat gadis di sampingnya yang kini menatapnya sedih, "Ku...kurang, jangan-jangan tidak enak?" tanya Hinata sedikit bergetar.

"Enak, tapi menurutku kurang manis~"

"E..eh, ta..tapi aku sudah menambahkan gula di sana.."

"Manisnya belum terasa~"

Hinata jadi semakin bingung, setahunya Naruto tidak terlalu suka dengan makanan manis, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi berubah seperti ini?

"Em, mu..mungkin lain kali aku akan menambahkan banyak gula, Naruto-kun."

"..."

"Tidak perlu~"

"L..lho bukannya.."

"Aku sudah ketemu dengan gulanya~"

"A..apa?"

Dan belum sempat Hinata berkata-kata lebih lanjut, "Ini dia~"

**Cup,** lagi-lagi Naruto kini memberikan sebuah kecupan tiba-tiba padanya, ciuman yang singkat tapi mampu membuat Hinata memerah seketika, "N..Naruto-kun, apa maksudnya!"

"Hum~ sepertinya kurang Hinata~" telinga Naruto seperti tidak mendengarkan perkataan Hinata, pemuda itu kembali lagi mendekatkan dirinya pada kekasihnya.

"E..eh, tunggu dulu Naruto-kun.."

"Aku minta gulanya lagi ya~"

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Hinata menerima kecupan pemuda Uzumaki itu.

**Cup~**

* * *

**It's My Chance~**

* * *

Manik Hinata kini masih melihat Naruto yang tengah menyantap coklat miliknya dengan semangat, seolah-olah ia tidak ingin menghabiskannya. Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa kecilnya saat melihat coklat buatannya itu kini sedikit menempel di ujung bibir Naruto ketika memakannya.

Tapi sepertinya pemuda pirang itu tidak sadar, gaya makan Naruto mirip sekali dengan anak kecil, 'Dasar~'

Dan berniat untuk menghapus noda itu, tangan putih Hinata perlahan bergerak menyentuh ujung bibir Naruto, membersihkan noda di sana dengan lembut.

"Hati-hati makannya Naruto-kun~" ujarnya senang, gadis ini benar-benar tidak tahu dampak perbuatannya pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu terdiam melihat perlakuan sang kekasih,

Senyum di wajah Hinata membuat Naruto hampir meleleh karenanya, dan tak perlu waktu lama lagi. Rona merah mulai menjalari pipi tan Naruto,

"Nah, sudah bersih~" ucapannya Hinata yang lembut, semakin membuat Naruto ber-blushing ria, sampai saat ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"A..ah, _Arigatou_~"

Pemuda pirang itu melanjutkan kegiatan memakan coklatnya dengan gugup, dan pandangan matanya yang tak berani menatap Hinata.

'Kenapa dengan Naruto-kun?'

'Argh! Jangan memandang wajah manis itu Naruto!' teriak Naruto dalam hati, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang berdegup tak karuan.

Sepertinya dia kalah kali ini~

* * *

**Gift of Flower~**

* * *

Hari sudah semakin malam, setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk berdiam di taman. Naruto segera mengantarkan Hinata ke rumahnya, pemuda itu tidak mau di marahi karena membawa Hinata pulang terlalu larut.

Dan tepat saat mereka melewati sebuah toko bunga yang ternyata adalah milik sahabat mereka, Ino Yamanaka.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hinata~" Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya di depan toko bunga itu, membuat Hinata sedikit heran. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan tetap diam di tempatnya sementara Naruto berlari ke toko itu.

**{...}**

"A..apa jangan-jangan Naruto-kun ingin memberikan bunga padaku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, hatinya sedikit senang saat memikirkannya menjadi kenyataan. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, membayangkan Naruto datang mendekatinya dan memberikan sebuah buket mawar berwarna merah muda padanya.

"Hihihi, aku harap seperti itu~" kikiknya geli, seraya menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya tak sabar.

**{...}**

Beberapa menit kemudian

Sepertinya yang Hinata kira, Naruto datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga bersamanya, Manik gadis itu makin terlihat senang saat Naruto semakin mendekat. Tapi..

"_Gomen,_ lama menunggu~"

Senyumnya sedikit pudar, saat melihat Naruto bukannya membawa sebuket mawar merah muda, melainkan sebuket bunga lavender. Hinata memang suka dengan bunga itu, tapi dia mengharapkan bunga merah muda karena simbol bunga itu di hari kasih sayang ini sangat penting.

Sedangkan Lavender..

"Ti..tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun.." jawabnya pelan.

Dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya, Naruto segera menyerahkan bunga itu pada Hinata, "Ini untukmu, sebagai ganti coklat tadi~" ucapnya.

Hinata mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya tadi, dan menerima bunga itu dengan senang. "_A..arigatou_.."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang~" tangan tan Naruto menggeggam tangan Hinata, mengajak gadis itu untuk melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka.

**OoOoOooOOoOooO**

**Saat tiba di rumah,**

Hinata masih sedikit ragu, tangannya menggenggam buket bunga itu terus menerus. Naruto yang melihat perubahan sikap Hinata merasa bingung.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?"

"E..eh! Ti..tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah!" jawab Hinata cepat.

"Benar?"

"I..iya."

"Kau suka dengan bunga itu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba,

Tentu saja Hinata mengangguk cepat, "Su..suka, warnanya hampir sama dengan warna mataku, pasti karena itu Naruto-kun memilih ini_. A..arigatou_~" ujarnya tanpa sadar.

"..." Naruto terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata kekasihnya itu.

"Warna mata? Apa maksudnya?"

"Eng..itu warna bunga ini mirip dengan warna mataku, jadi kupikir karena itu Naruto-kun memilih ini untukku.." jawabnya lagi.

"..."

"Hmmph~" tiba-tiba saja Naruto tertawa kecil, pemuda pirang itu menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Jadi karena itu dari tadi kau lesu~" ujarnya kembali.

"E..eh, bu..bukan!"

Seolah tidak mengidahkan perkataan Hinata, perlahan wajah Naruto mendekati Hinata, pemuda itu mengecup puncak kepala Hinata, kemudian menatap manik Lavender itu lembut. "Aku memilih bunga itu bukan hanya karena warna mirip dengan manikkmu Hinata, tapi karena bunga itu mempunyai maknanya sendiri~" jelas Naruto, membuat Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya menatap kekasihnya.

"Ma..makna?"

"Hm, kau tahu makna bunga Lavender?"

Hinata menggeleng kecil, "Ti..tidak tahu.."

Tangan Naruto mengambil sepetik bunga itu dari genggaman Hinata, "Bunga Lavender itu punya maknanya sendiri di hari kasih sayang ini, bunga yang menjadi simbol kalau kau itu adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku membeli bunga itu tanpa alasan, melainkan untuk memberitahukan padamu kalau bunga Lavender itu menyampaikan pesan, kalau aku selalu menganggapmu cinta pertamaku untuk selamanya~" jelas pemuda pirang itu lagi.

"..." Hinata benar-benar merasa malu mendengar perkataan Naruto, ternyata dia hanya salah paham. Lavender punya arti yang sangat besar bagi pemuda pirang itu, dan ia baru tahu.

"_Go..gomen_ Naruto-kun, aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu.." gumamnya,

"Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku memberimu bunga itu?" pertanyaan Naruto, membuat Hinata sontak menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun memberinya setiap hari pun aku akan senang sekali!" serunya tanpa sadar.

"..."

"..."

"Ah! _Go...gomen_! Mak..maksudku tidak apa-apa kalau Naruto-kun memberi bunga itu padaku! Aku..aku senang sekali..jadi.." Hinata sekarang semakin gugup, Ia ingin secepatnya pergi dari tempat ini, dan melepaskan dirinya dari pandangan intens Naruto.

"A..a..itu.."

"Ya~"

Merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, "_Arigatou_! _Ha..Happy Valentine_ Naruto-kun!" tangan Hinata menarik lengan Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat si empunya tertarik dan..

**Cup,** dapat Naruto rasakan bibir hangat Hinata sekarang mengecup pipinya dengan cepat dan lembut.

"Sa..sampai jumpa!" setelah mengecup pipi Naruto, Hinata bergegas pergi dan berlari memasuki rumahnya dengan keadaan muka memerah. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih membeku karena kecupan kekasihnya itu.

"..."

"..."

Senyum di wajah Naruto kini semakin terlihat, tangannya langsung menyentuh bekas ciuman Hinata tadi. "Hah~ dia memang manis, kenapa tidak langsung saja mencium bibirku~" bisiknya antara senang dan geli. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya dan segera pergi dari depan rumah Hinata, sepertinya malam hari yang dingin ini membuat tubuhnya semakin memanas.

"_Happy Valentine_ juga, Hinata-ku~" bisiknya kembali.

Oke, sepertinya _hari Valentine_ untuk kali ini berjalan lancar lagi bagi mereka berdua. Semoga hal menyenangkan itu akan berlanjut seterusnya sampai nanti.

Ya, sampai masa depan nanti~"

**FIN**

**A/N :**

_Happy Valentine_ Minna! Mushi ngebut banget lho buat cerita ini, Drabble gaje yang lagi-lagi mushi buat nyahaha XD Mushi harap ada yang membaca cerita ini ya, merayakan hari Valentine bersama-sama, hehe

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
